Spice
by NortonFight
Summary: A whole different kind of Bella. Sassy and almost as old as the Volturi.


**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

Another day in hell…God, I don't think there has been a single thought in this school for the past week not focused on the much anticipated arrival of the new girl Isabella. Let her come and put me out of my misery once all these kids can see that she is just like everyone else. Let me go back to my uninterrupted boredom.

My thoughts were interrupted by the delicious roar of an automobile that undoubtedly has a substantial piece of machinery at its heart…shit, its going fast. Not a moment later a grey 1967 Shelby GT500 drifted across the corner before righting itself and pulling into a spot, stopping abruptly.

My family stopped in their paths along the sidewalk and I noticed Rosalie stiffen.

_Isabella…Bella! No, it can't be…_

I shot her a curious look but she quickly cleared her thoughts. We could all hear the chorus of "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails blaring from the heavily tinted beast of a car. The driver's side door opened and the music became even clearer. Jesus, these lyrics are graphic. A slender leg stepped out of the car, an inappropriately high red stiletto wrapped around a slender foot, and then she rose out.

I heard a collective gasp from my family, including one of my own. I wasn't sure if it was her appearance or the fact that she was one of us that startled us. Jasper was noticing a level of panic from Rosalie but it wasn't a panic caused by fear. They must know each other.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight in front of me. She was impure thoughts on mile long legs, my mother tossed in her grave. Full red lips, a heart shaped face and long tendrils of rich chocolate silk cascading down her back. She lifted her large sunglasses, revealing purple doe eyes; no doubt the colour caused by blue contacts, and scanned the building with a sexy smirk. She opened the back door and retrieved a large black leather bag before she returned to the front of the car and turned off the engine, along with what would forever be considered her song.

I was surprised Rosalie had yet to condemn her for daring to be so attractive and so…suggestively attired for school – she was wearing a tight red dress which seemed to cover little skin at all, a low square neckline and a hem that barely reached mid thigh. I could hear Jasper struggling with the influx of testosterone fuelled emotions being thrown at him from all directions.

She grinned widely, appraising the crowd as they did the same. Her eyes settled on Jasper who was the closest to her line of sight in our group and moved along, not intimidated in the least by his obvious battle wounds, settling on Rosalie. Her grin widened and she strode over until she was inches from her, she took Rosalie's face between her hands. We all looked on, too shocked to react, stunned into stillness.

The humans watched on in fascination as the new creature leaned forward and softly kissed our sister, smiling against her mouth, her eyes watching as Rosalie's lids fluttered shut. She slid her tongue across Rose's upper lip before leaning back in to kiss her more forcefully.

The minds of the male populations went blank with shock and then exploded, some were giddy with excitement, others wondered if they were dreaming and swiftly looked down to make sure they weren't standing there in their underwear, most began having pornographic fantasies of the two. I tried vainly to shut them out.

She pulled away and looked at the rest of us, her eyes held mine for a moment longer before she turned towards Jasper and she spoke quietly.

"Whitlock, you sure did leave us a mess down South, I am glad to see your living arrangements are much more peaceful now."

He narrowed his eyes at her and I noticed a few scars on her neck and shoulder.

"Relax; I am not here to threaten you. I am merely interested in the infamous Carlisle Cullen's lifestyle. Do not fret, the others don't know of your involvement. I was sent to tie up the loose ends years ago and Maria thought I would grant mercy in return for information. Luckily my mind is shielded or I know a certain grumpy old vampire who would be signing your death warrant as we speak."

I was startled by her last statement when I realized that it was true, I couldn't hear a whisper of her thoughts. Is this her gift?

Tension left Jasper for a moment before he caught on to what she had said, "The others?"

"Why, the Volturi, of course!"

_What?!_

"What are you doing here?" She turned to me and stared into my eyes for a long time before she answered, it was unnerving.

"There has been an outbreak of newborns in Seattle. I have been sent. I thought perhaps while I was here I might drop in on Aro's old friend….As a gesture of goodwill I can disclose to you any special traits I may possess." She hesitated as we all stared silently back at her, "I am very adaptable, I will thrive here amongst humans even if a month ago they were my diet. I can block powers or alter the affect they have and I can project my shield over others…"

As she said "alter the affect" her surface emotions hit Jasper, fascination and joy. A second later they were gone and she smirked at him.

"My favourite trait, however frivolous as it may be, is my inability to feel shame or modesty. I am what I am and I shall do as a please and no opinion will make me feel poorly for it. That does not mean I do not know wrong from right. I have cultivated a synthetic sense of guilt, pride and shame, through rationale. Hm, I suppose I owe you an apology Emmett, since I reacquainted myself with one of my favourite parts of your mate's body."

_Well, fuck._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
